The Death of Alice
by Darknesse Sidhe
Summary: Retrace 74, Twoshot. One Alice, sensing the death of the other.
1. Chapter 1

**I read Retrace 74. I hate Jack Vessalius.**

**This story contains spoilers to chapter 74, so do not read it if you haven't gotten that far.**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

The Will of the Abyss was screaming.

She was screaming in a horrified, mourning, piercing way – she screamed in a way she'd never screamed before, because this awful situation had never, ever happened before, and she didn't know what to do, or what to think.

She screamed as her counterpart turned the scissors on herself, screamed as surprisingly sharp blades met fabric and flesh, screamed as a body like hers with the only difference being in the color of the hair fell, and then thudded against the floor of a tower, tears spilling out from wide open, unseeing eyes.

She screamed as she fell onto her knees, and then screamed until her voice suddenly vanished, leaving her throat raw, stinging, and sore. Then she pitched forward and fell onto the floor of the room she lived in gracelessly, her hands clutching almost blindly at an invisible wound that raked down the left-hand side of her body, a wound that didn't exist but felt hot and throbbed and hurt as if it did.

The Alice of the Abyss gasped, tears spilling out of her violet eyes and plipping onto the cold floor. Her mouth moved but no sound came out; her voice, for the time being, was spent. _Alice_, she mouthed. _Jack_. _Oz_. Then: _Why_?

She knew why, or at least part of it. The other Alice hadn't wanted her to take over her body. The other Alice had been selfish, and cruel, and mean, by not letting her go to Jack and help him. The other Alice hadn't understood; hadn't even tried to understand. Mean, mean, mean. So mean that she'd killed herself to prevent this Alice from doing what she needed to do.

And yet … guilt and tragedy washed over the Intention. _If only, if_ _only_, her mind chanted. If only if she'd told her counterpart what she and Jack had planned, instead of just ignoring her twin's curious questions and angry demands. If only Vincent's stupid scissors hadn't been anywhere near her. If only she had managed to take over the other Alice's body, or at least stop her, in time. _If only, if only_.

What had gone wrong? Everything, it seemed. The other Alice had betrayed her and the other Alice was dead. With her human vessel gone, she couldn't get to Jack to help him. Now unless hateful Glen withdrew the power of his chains – where was he right now, anyways? – and Jack forced Oz to destroy the chains again, that world and the Abyss would never be one. And Jack would never get to meet her. The real her.

But … what had the other Alice said moments before her death? "Can't you see Oz, screaming through his tears?" or _something_ like that. But no! Lies, lies, lies. They were all lies. Jack would never mistreat Oz, a dear and precious of Alice and Alice, like that! Oz was like another Cheshire to them.

And yet … "Who gives a damn?" he'd asked with a blank look on his face. No! She must've heard wrong. The Jack she knew was cheerful, and happy, and kind, and generous, and … and wonderful! He would never say anything like that.

"I'm alone," she wanted to moan, but her hurt throat wouldn't let her. "I'm alone, alone, again … Jack is gone and he'll never come to me or see me again, because stupid, selfish other Alice was mean and cruel … I'm all alone and Cheshire is gone somewhere …."

She wanted to believe it was the other Alice's fault, and that it was the other Alice who'd made Oz so unhappy and Jack say something so mean. It was Alice's fault, Alice's fault … but WHY? Why was it … she couldn't shake this feeling …?

This awful, wrenching feeling of guilt and horror ….

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

**Here is the final chapter of the Death of Alice.**

**I'm sorry because it'll be short, and I know it probably won't be half as good and intense as the first one, but I hope it meets your standards.**

"Uh … uh …."

She sat with her back against the rounded wall, her head between her knees with her arms wrapped around them. Quiet sobs racked her body, and the pain of an invisible wound still throbbed painfully against one side of her body.

"Uh …."

What was she supposed to think now? Other Alice was dead, Cheshire was nowhere to be found, Oz was in pain and suffering somewhere, and Jack … Jack was far, far away. She'd never be able to see him again.

It was the other, dead Alice's fault, of course. If she hadn't killed herself, the Intention would've taken over her body and helped Jack and two worlds would've become one, and Jack would've been standing beside her, laughing and telling her jokes and telling her how wonderful it was to see her, the true her, at last.

"Alice?" A shaggy head peeked around the corner, white ribbons of cloth wrapped around his eyes. The nose lifted to smell the air, and an alarmed look crossed his face. "Alice!"

Cheshire ran towards her, stopping and then crouching by the Intention. "Why are you crying, nya?"

She looked up, her cheeks streaked with tears. "I … I don't get it. I don't get anything, Cheshire. Why did other Alice want me to stay away so bad? Why did Jack say _that_?"

Cheshire was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. At last he said in an uncertain voice, "We have a visitor, Alice."

She sniffed and jerked away violently. "Make them go away. I _don't_ want to see anyone right now."

"But, Alice, it's – "

"I don't care! I don't want to be bothered." With some effort, she pushed herself off the floor and onto her feet. "I'm going to sleep."

"Of course, nya," said Cheshire, also standing, but he was frowning slightly.

"But why won't you see me? Do you hate me now that I've foiled your precious plan?" snapped a demanding, familiar voice.

She froze, and then whirled around to face the figure standing at the doorway. "Alice!"

The brown-haired girl stood there, her arms folded across her chest and the blue dress she'd died in. Now, though, there wasn't a whisper of blood, and no tears dripped through those sharp purple eyes.

"You're dead," said the brown-haired girl's white-haired counterpart, her fists clenching the hem of her short dress in shock. Her eyes were wide; wild. "You killed yourself. I _felt_ you die. And WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, IN MY ROOM?"

"Lower your voice; _no one_ likes being shouted in their ears," muttered dead Alice.

Cheshire looked back and forth between them nervously.

The Alice of the Abyss almost screamed at her twin to get out, and it was a reasonable demand, seeing as this was her room and all, but at the last minute she caught herself, and held down her temper with a deep, shaky breathe.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "What do you want from me?"

"A simple request," said the dead Alice casually, stepping towards her sister with the soles of her shoes floating inches off the ground. "And since technically, my death is _your_ fault for making up such a stupid plan with your beloved Jack, you would do well to obey my demand."

Cheshire's claws closed into massive fists; the Alice of the Abyss's lavender eyes narrowed. "How dare you. As if I would do anything you say after you cut off all ties between me and Jack with your little trick, and entered my room without my permission. I swear I will turn your into the ugliest, most awful chain you could ever imagine – "

"Hear my request out first!" dead Alice said insistently, taking another step forward. Alice of the Abyss paused suspiciously, and the darker-haired of the two smiled – no, smirked. "You might even like it …?"

"What do you want, Alice?"

"It's simple, Alice. I want you to remove my memories."

**T_T All the affection and regret Alice had for Alice's death is now gone ….**

**Probably cause she now knows Alice's soul is intact. But whatever.**

**I'm sorry if this extremely short and not complete story has been a bit pointless, I did my best.**

**Review? It's your last chance to ….**


End file.
